


A Reflection of Us

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader gets a slight injury in a match. Roman takes his time making sure the reader is safe but very satisfied.





	A Reflection of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way dirtier than I was anticipating. Thus, why it took over three months to write. Have fun babes; reactions greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

It was a test match. The McMahons wanted to see if the universe would like more coed matches, and you and Roman were the test. They’d given you both a heads up, so you’d added weight training to your routine on top of sparing with Sheamus. So far it was doing you good. Your usual speed was keeping Roman on his toes, and it looked like you were wearing him down.

That was not the case.

Roman was a better actor than people gave him credit for. One second you were steady on your feet about to jump, the next you were flying through the air. You landed hard on your back, though you were able to sweep Roman’s feet out from under him. Holding his ankles in a lock, pain blossomed in your spine.

“I need you to spear me,” you whispered.

“What?”

“I need you to spear me. Got something to pop back into place.”

Roman squinted at you but eventually made it to his feet. He positioned himself in the opposite corner, waiting for you to get into position. He roared. You staggered towards him, turning at the last second. Right before the count of three you contorted out of the pin and felt your spine crack back into alignment.

“Thanks,” you mumbled.

The match went on. You were also taking the chance to tease Roman in the ring. At one point you nose-booped him and rolled out of the ring. He looked at you with an expression between ‘you’re going to pay for that’ and ‘just wait until I get you in my bed.’ Either way, your skin buzzed with the possibilities.

You lost in the end, but Roman tugged you to your feet for a handshake. “You’re gonna get checked out, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a chiropractor appointment tomorrow already.”

Backstage, Renee was waiting for you. “Y/N, you lost your match with Roman Reigns, but you don’t seem too upset.”

“No. That was a hell of a match if I say so myself. I’d do that again.”

“You don’t feel any apprehension?”

“Apprehension? No. I’m totally going to be sore in the morning, but it’s worth it.” You thanked her and left to change out. You met with a few other people before heading to the garage.

Roman met you at the car. He took your bags and opened your door. A few minutes down the road he brought up the inevitable. “How’s your back?”

“It’s fine. I talked to a trainer and he’s going to give the chiropractor some other places to touch on. Then I’m going to see a muscle stretcher a few times over the next month to make sure my muscles don’t pull my newly popped bones out of place. Nothing to worry about.”

He whistled. “You can’t scare me like that, baby girl.”

You bit your lip. Reaching out, you ran your hand down his thigh. Roman smiled, but he moved your hand to your lap and changed the subject. As far as you could see, that was the only touching you were going to get. He was always gentle with you, no matter how small the injury was. Even if you didn’t count this as an injury.

When you came out of the bathroom at the hotel, Roman was shirtless in his briefs and sitting against the headboard. He motioned you over. You tried to straddle his hips, but he turned you around to sit between his legs with your back against his chest. That’s when you saw the mirror. It was on the far wall, as wide as the bed, and inspiring.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” he rumbled. “You are not going to move. You are not going to touch. And you are going to cum when I say. Which is anytime. Got it?” He watched you nod in the glass. “Let’s try that again, ‘cause I am going to hear you one way or another.” He kissed your temple as you squeaked out something like a yes. “Good.”

Your breathing started to come out in short bursts as Roman slid his large hands up your sides and removed your shirt. They covered your upper chest almost entirely. He breathed deeply and kissed the juncture of your neck, guiding you to relax into him. His hands were warm, even compared to your flushed skin. He kneaded your breasts while sucking a light mark into your neck. You gave a soft whimper when he thumbed your nipples to attention.

Don’t move. Don’t move. Don’t move.

Your nails raked long thin welts into the tops of his thighs. More than anything your body wanted to buck and grind against the sheets for some relief.

“You doing okay, baby girl?”

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Good.” Roman kissed the back of your neck and directed your attention to the mirror. “Look at you. Already strung out and I’ve barely gotten started.” One of his hands dipped lower on your stomach, stopping just above your sleeping shorts. “I bet if I were to check, you’d be dripping already.”

With a whine, you nodded. Your hands twitched and moved from his thighs to yours.

“No touching.” He nipped at your ear and moved your hands back to their original place. “If you can’t behave, I’ve got ways to make you.” His chuckle rumbled against your back. Then his hands were on your chest again, pinching and playing you higher and higher. In the mirror, his eyes latched onto yours. In the shadow you cast over his face, you could just make out a smirk. “You’re doing so good,” he hummed. “Staying still like a good girl. Though I can feel how much you want to move. To close those pretty legs or touch what I’m in control of. You know what would happen if you did any of those things?”

You moaned as his hands slid down your body and came to rest on the inside of your thighs. Oh no, he wouldn’t be so cruel. Right?

“Then this,” he ran a finger up the outside of your shorts, “wouldn’t get touched at all tonight. And you would have to be content to cum just because I’m playing with these perfect tits.” His hands were suddenly back on your breasts, pinching the nipples harder than before. Your legs shivered closed but Roman hooked your ankles under his and dragged them back open. “That’s two, Y/N.”

“Roman, please.” Your head lolled back to lay against his shoulder. You closed your eyes as he ghosted across your sensitive skin. Without thinking, you placed your hands on his and tried to guide them lower.

“That’s three.”

Fuck.

Roman leaned towards the side table and came back with one of your scarves. He held your wrists in front of you, tying them together. When they were secure, he pulled your arms back until your wrists were behind his neck. He caught your gaze in the mirror again, rubbing his scruff against your cheek.

“We’re going to try this one more time. Don’t move. But… you can beg all you like, baby girl.”

He started over. Teasing you with barely-there touches, then with rough squeezes that made you gasp. But you didn’t move. He hummed at your sounds, rewarding you with more of whatever you needed except where you needed it the most. You bit your lip and focused on not letting your back arch. Roman teased one hand further down your stomach.

“Please,” you whispered. “Please let me cum.”

“Nobody’s stopping you.” Roman smirked at your desperate face. “What can I do to help you, Y/N?”

“Touch me.”

“But I am.” To emphasize this, he gave your breast a tight squeeze and gave your shoulder and open-mouthed kiss. “Or did you mean down here?” The hand on your stomach dipped lower to cup your sex, making you jolt. “I thought we talked about this?”

Your mind raced. If you bucked down towards his hand he would make sure you went to bed needy. So your body settled with vibrating with desire. You would have to convince him. “But you love watching me when I cum. You set up the mirror and everything.” You whimpered as he rolled your peaks between his fingers. “I’m so close. Please, Roman. Make me cum. I’ll be good, just stop teasing. Please.” The flame in your belly intensified. Roman’s hand moved under your shorts and curled a finger into your heat. “Like that. Yes. Please, Roman. Feels so good.” Your mouth fell open, unable to form more words.

Roman watched you in the mirror as your eyes fluttered and your body shifted between rigid and limp. “Cum for me. That’s it.” He curled and uncurled, giving you just enough simulation to build with the continuous movements on your breasts to send you over. Your fingers curled into his hair and tugged. He grunted and nipped at your skin in return. “That’s my baby girl. Look at you. Breathless and relaxed. Makes me wonder if you could handle that second round I had planned.”

“Yes,” you pleaded. “I can handle it. Please, Roman?”

“Okay, okay. Just a minute.” Roman unhooked your arms from his neck and released you from the scarf. He massaged your shoulders, rubbing back in feeling you hadn’t realized you had lost. Then he maneuvered out from behind you. He guided you to lay sideways across the end of the bed.

“Wha-“

“Just a second.” He hooked his fingers under the bands of your shorts and bottoms and pulled them down your legs. Then he kneeled and breathed warm air on your soaked folds. You let out a long, low moan as he flattened his tongue against you. One hand he spread across your stomach, making sure you still wouldn’t move. The other he hooked under your ass and lifting you up closer to his face. His slurps and hums were desperate. Like he had been starving for you. 

“So good, Ro. Don’t stop.”

Your hands gripped the sheets. You were almost afraid you’d rip them… but there were a lot more important things on your mind at the moment. Like how Roman had shifted his grip on you so his thumb could circle over your clit. Without warning, he sucked hard on your clit.

Don’t arch. Don’t touch. Don’t move.

You couldn’t help but weave your fingers into his hair. Roman didn’t reprimand you. He was too busy shifting again to curl two fingers into you. The need for release built up quickly. His scruff made your inner thighs burn. Your thighs quaked and your breath hesitated in your throat.

“Roman…”

“Cum, Y/N. Come on, baby girl.”

Your toes curled, and your thighs clamped around Roman’s head. His name burst from your lips in a screech. You did your best to catch your breath as he rubbed your thighs until you could relax back into the sheet. He stood but you grabbed at him.

“What about you?” you said with a pout.

“I’ll be fine.”

You reached up and rubbed your hand over his hard length showing prominently through his briefs. “No, you won’t. I can handle it.” You gave him your best puppy eyes. “Please?”

Roman chuckled. “Okay. Roll over, baby girl. It isn’t going to take much.” He helped you onto your stomach and ran his hands up either side of your spine. You watched his movements in the mirror. It made your heart swell to see how gentle was with you. His hands spread your ass cheeks wide. You clenched as his finger trailed up your slick. “Gonna make you scream. You ready?”

“Mhmm.”

“Try again.”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.”

Slowly and torturously he teased his head at your slit and worked in inch by eye-crossing inch. You sighed as his warm hand pressed lightly across the small of your back. The other curled under your stomach and lifted you up to your knees. You clenched around him, letting him know when you were adjusted. In the mirror, you saw his eyes close and his head tilt back. You could hear how strained his voice was as he moaned above you. Slow. Targeting. Each thrust had a purpose and each made you yelp. And cry out. And yes, scream. And you could tell he was holding back.

“Tell me you’re close, baby.”

“Yes. Cum, Roman. Ro-“ Words failed you as Roman reached once again for your clit. You came with a hoarse cry, collapsing forward.

Roman pulled out and covered your back with his cum. His muscles flexed all over his body, shiny in the reflection with a thin sheen of sweat. He braced on the bed on either side of your hips to catch his breath.

You blinked in and out of exhaustion. He left and came back with a damp towel and cleaned you off. You sighed as he gave you a little massage. The world shifted as he picked you up to move you back to the pillows. He crawled in behind you and pulled the sheets over you. His arm rested on your hip, rubbing his thumb across your skin.

“When you get back from the doc tomorrow, we’re going to check how well they did. Make sure those muscles are really worked out.”

You looked towards the mirror. Even the reflection couldn’t do justice to how excited you were.


End file.
